Winx Songfic Challenge
by AliJazz
Summary: Life wasn't fair. Why Layla, Why now? The songfic challenge. Rated T for some language and references.


**This is the iPod Shuffle Challenge. Here are the rules.**

**Take out your iPod, iPhone, or MP3 Player.**

**Put your music on shuffle.**

**For the first ten songs write short one-shots until the song ends.**

**Do not spend any extra time on any stories.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club.I do not own any of the songs in the story. EACH CHAPTER WILL BE FOR A DIFFERENT WINX.**

**LAYLA/AISHA**

**…**

_**1. Magic Summer Night- Cascada vs. Plazmatek remix**_

Layla twirled around the room, jumping and landing in a pirouette. She was all alone in her room she shared with Francesca. The other girls, not even Musa, would understand this joy, this freedom dancing gave her. As a young girl she was only allowed to do ballroom dancing under strict supervision, if any at all. Now as she spun herself around, she silently thanked her parents for sending her to Alfea. It was the best thing that had ever happened to her.

_**2. Payphone- Maroon 5 (feat. Wiz Khalifa)**_

She silently sunk down the plastic wall of the payphone area, tears streaming down her face. Nabu had never, ever hurt her like this. Ever. He had promised that he would never cheat.__He was never the type to do this.

_(This one isn't great, I know.)_

_**3. Airplanes- B.O.B (feat. Hayley Williams)**_

A fifteen year old Layla stood out on the balcony of her parent's palace. Her parent's had only just told her that she was going to go to Alfea, school for fairies. Layla had mixed feelings about this. She was, in a way glad to escape the watchful eyes of her parents, but had a feeling she was going to be terribly homesick. So really, she was glad to be going, but why did it have to be so far from home?

_**4. Brokenhearted- Karmin**_

Layla Stared at Ophier intensely. He was hiding something from her, she could tell. Layla would never admit it, but she had, in fact developed very strong feelings for the wizard. She would love to know more about him; Get to know the guy a little. 'Layla,' Ophier begun. 'There's something I need to tell you…'

_**5. Last day on Earth- Kate Miller Heidke**_

Layla stared down at Nabu's body in shock. He couldn't be dead, he just couldn't. There was no way in hell he was leaving her. She could feel hot tears prickling at the back of her eyes, she stumbled at his feet. 'Nabu…Nabu!' She whimpered. 'Layla,' Nabu said weakly. 'Move on from me quickly, my love. Don't let me stop you ruining your life. Layla could only weep as he closed his eyes. 'I will, Nabu. For you.

**6. Enemy-Cascada**

Urgh! This was too frustrating! Ophier, or Layla guessed now, Nabu, just didn't get how she felt. He usually did, but not right now. He had just told her that wasn't Ophier, But an Andros citizen. If he hadn't lied to her, Layla would be less angry. But didn't he trust her? Why couldn't he see that she wasn't the enemy?

**7. Halo- Beyoncé **

Layla wasn't… coping well with Nabu's death. She sat on her bed, all alone. She wished she him again, just so she could tell him how much she loved him, and that sooner or later, they would be together again. Layla wasn't sure how many hours she spent on her bed, crying, but she eventually fell asleep. 'Layla…' An all too familiar voice rang through her head. Please…Please don't cry for me. I want you to be happy. That's my only wish. Please.'

**8. Moves like Jagger- Maroon 5**

This girl really thought she could upstage her. She thought she was the best there was. She was wrong. It was a dance competition. And it was down to two girls, Layla and Lucia. It was Lucia's turn first, and Layla had to admit, She was pretty good. But not nearly as good as herself. She made at least three mistakes. As Layla made her way on the stage, she personally thought she would nail it…

_(That one was really bad, I know. :( )_

**9. Pricetag- Jessie J.**

Was it seriously all about money? Some people were so stuck up. They needed to relax, enjoy life more. Layla Stormed through the Mall, fuming. Some shop attendant had just told her to piss off because of her title, and that no ignorant bitches were allowed. Speaking of ignorant bitches… No one was ever that rude. It shouldn't be allowed.

**10. I Cry-Flo Rida**

Life wasn't fair. Why her, Why now? Her parents had said they were going top remove her from Alfea. And being removed from Alfea meant no friends, Anne moved away years ago. No dancing, unless under strict supervision. So really, no life. She was doomed to boredom.  
Who would save her now?

…...

**Apologies if it's not great.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: MUSA! **


End file.
